Even Decepticons need a bit of spare time
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: A friend of mine requested a tickle fight between Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave and here it is.


_**First things first:  
>I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HASBRO AND THE HUBNETWORK!<strong>___

_Requested by "EmeraldMoonGreen"  
>I hope you like it sweetheart. I am sorry that this one is so short<em>

_And for everyone who wants to request a Transformers story from me:  
>I am sorry but I <em>_**don't**__ take requests about Transformers anymore and I don't know when i will take TF related reqest again, because I have lost my interest in Transformers months ago and it gets worse and worse with writing fics about TF in general, even when i TRY to write down ideas of my own. I am so sorry guys, but I can't change that.  
>Thank you for understanding this...<em>

_And now please enjoy the story:3._

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic.  
>So if you don't like it than don't read it.<em>

_And i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

**_Even_** **_Decepticons_** **_need a bit of_** **_spare time_******

It was a quiet day on the Decepticon Ship the Nemesis.

Every Decepticon was minding his own business.

Only Megatron seemed to be quiet un-relaxed.

But when he had ever been relaxed?

He didn't know when the Autobots would strike against him and his Decepticons didn't know when and where they would attack and he didn't know if his ship was under attack or not.

A lot of things had been on his mind lately and not even a good punch into his Second-In-Commands face could lighten his mood. Even his best friend and communication officer Soundwave had tried to cheer him up with many different things, but not even he could have made him happier. And Megatron was sick of it!

Of course he would have never admitted such a thing out loud, but he missed the times he had spent with Soundwave and even Starscream when they were still on Cybertron. Before the war they had been friends. Good friends and he had loved to fool around with said friends. But the time has changed. He was a leader now. He had to take care of a whole ship of Decepticon and he had to act all cruel and he had to fill their sparks with fear to make sure they would be loyal to him. The time as a Gladiator on Cybertron had started to change him to the bad and the war had made a monster out of him. But underneath this strong armor of his was still the old Megatron he used to be.

He shook his head and ran his hands through his face and tried to banish these thoughts.

He was a strong warrior, a leader who spread fear and terror among Autobots and humans.

There was no room for silliness anymore…

He went back to his work without realizing the pair of curious optics who were watching him for quite a while now…

Starscream turned around and looked at Soundwave who just stared back at him silently.

The Seeker shivered. Soundwave had always been creepy and this hasn't changed at all.

But he needed his help, because Soundwave was the only bot who knew everything about his Lord and Master and if they wanted to get him in a better mood, he needed Soundwave by his side…

"I have the feeling it gets worse with every day. Look at him. Our Lord feels even worse today. We have to do something against this Soundwave. You know him better than any of us. There must be something we can do to make him feel better."

Soundwave simply nodded his head, wrapping himself in silence like he usually did.

Starscream rolled his optics. That was such a typical Soundwave answer…

Without thinking further about that he turned around and looked at Megatron yet again.

There was silence for a few seconds until…

"Ah! Hey! Soundwave! What are you doing?!"

Megatron was startled as the outcry came to him and brought him out of his reverie.

He turned around only to watch how Starscream stumbled into the command bridge, followed by Soundwave who had wrapped some of his tentacles around Starscream's body and…

Megatron raised his brow when a fit of laughter broke out of Starscream's throat and soon the Second in Command of the Decepticons lay on his back and was squirming around as some of those mean tentacles sneaked underneath his strong armor.

The Decepticon Leader needed some time to realize what was happening before his optics and when he did an almost amused grin spread across his face which widened the louder Starscream laughed. The Seeker writhed and squirmed and kicked his legs, tried to push Soundwave away but nothing was working. He could just lay there and take the playful but yet so unbearable torment.

And then it happened: Megatron laughed.

Loud and freely and full of mirth.

Immediately Soundwave stopped his tickle attack and turned his head around and Starscream did the same, still giggling a bit at the aftershock tickles which went through his systems. He locked eyes with Soundwave after the moment of shock had disappeared and an evil grin spread across his own face and he could almost sense Soundwave's own evil grin which he hid behind his visor.

"I am pretty sure you think the same thing, right Soundwave?"

The communication officer nodded his head and that was all Starscream needed and in a matter of seconds he was back on his feet and ran straight into the direction of his still laughing Lord and Master. He tackled Megatron to the ground and Soundwave helped him by holding the still laughing bot down with some of his tentacles. The rest of them now sneaked underneath his armor and the tickle attack started all over again. But this time it was Megatron's turn to laugh and snort and squirm under those mean tentacles which were soon joined by skillful claws that dug into his sides, seeking for all those little tickle spots and Megatron had surprisingly much of them.

"Stop! Stop! STOP! That's an…AHH!...o-order!" the mighty Gladiator pressed out between fits of almost hysterical laughter the moment Starscream had found a sweet spot, right above his hips.

"Who would have guessed that the oh so mighty Megatron would be so ticklish? That's awesome!" the Seeker said, laughing when a squeal broke away from his Master.

Megatron tried to glare at him but he couldn't. His laughter grew louder and louder and soon he had tears in his optics from laughing too much. He couldn't take this anymore and he had to do something immediately to save at least some of his dignity and he gathered all of his remaining willpower and reached his hands out.

As fast as the counter-attack came Starscream couldn't look and only moments later he was the one who lay on his back yet again, squealing with laughter as deadly claws dug into his wings and tickling tears out of his own optics. He had expected a punch into his face or something worse. Anything but a tickle attack coming from the most powerful and most cruel Decepticon in existence. And this thought alone made Starscream roar with loud and booming laughter. And Soundwave wasn't helping at all when he grabbed his arms with some of his tentacles and raised them above his head, only to give Megatron more leeway.

"Look who's laughing now!" Megatron said, grinning and the teasing tone in his voice made it so much worse for Starscream and when the Seeker managed to open one of his optics he looked right into the wide grinning face of his Master. And not only that: When he looked at Soundwave he would have growled if he wouldn't be tickled to death right now, because he could see how the communication officer was shaking with silent laughter himself.

"Thahahat's sohohoho mean!" Starscream pressed through his laughing fit and he threw his head back the moment one of Soundwave's tentacles sneaked under the armor protecting his belly.

"We are Decepticons Starscream. We must be mean. And it looks like you need a lesson in being mean, don't you think? You have disappointed me way too much in the past. It is time I teach you said lesson now…"

And wiggling claws traveled upwards until they reached his underarms and Starscream lost it completely now and soon he was reduced to a shrieking and laughing mess on the floor with Megatron and Soundwave tickling the living daylight out of the poor Seeker…

The few Vehicons who passed the command bridge stopped for a moment only to tilt their heads questioningly as Starscreams loud, booming laughter reached them.

"Do I want to know what's going on there?" one of them asked and the other only shook his head with a "I think it is better if we don't think about it…"

And both of them quickly left, leaving Starscream to his fate and his loud but mirthful laughter echoed through the Nemesis for the rest of the day…

**_The End_**


End file.
